Wednesday Night PURE 12/9/15
(A video recaps last week’s events. Adam Cole vs Solomon Crowe in a number one contender match is announced to open the show. Also tonight, Sting will return to PURE Wrestling and discuss the events of Clash of Kings.) ''' '''MATCH 1: Solomon Crowe vs Adam Cole - #1 Contender for PURE World Championship at Apocalypse This was an evenly matched competitive match until Solomon Crowe turned the tide and gained the upper hand. Crowe dominated and Cole mounted a small comeback but Crowe knocked him out with a huge elbow smash for the cover at 16 minutes. SEGMENT 1: ''Hideo Itami is working out backstage when Shinsuke Nakamura walks up to him. '' Nakamura: Hey Hideo. Itami: What. Nakamura: I know we’ve had problems lately, but I’d really like to bury the hatchet. Look, we’re both above these childish games. I talked to Edge earlier and he agreed. So tonight, he put us up against Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. Now I know they’re your friends, but we have something to prove. We can’t be left behind in the dust. What do you say? Itami: I should know better than to trust you, but a match is a match. I do find the purpose in beating Zayn and Owens. And if we’re on the same page, it’ll be so much easier. So I’m down for it. Itami and Nakamura shake hands as Nakamura walks off and Itami continues training. '' '''MATCH 2: '''Braun Strowman vs Mr. Kennedy Strowman easily squashes Kennedy in 4 minutes with a chokeslam. '''SEGMENT 2:' Adam Cole is backstage walking around with the International Championship when James Storm comes up to him holding two beers. Storm gives one to Cole and starts to talk. '' Storm: Hey brother tough luck about that match out there huh? Guess some men ain’t cut out for more than the mid card. Hey, I talked to Edge though and guess what he said? A battle royal tonight! And the winner… faces you at Apocalypse! Guess who’s in the match son? You’re damn right baby, JAMES STORM IS. Once I knock those other five sons of bitches out of the ring, it’s going to be, and you, at Apocalypse. Get ready for the storm Cole. Cole: Wait do you think this is a joke? That PURE wrestling is beer and mingling? Get this shit out of here. ''Cole throws the beer against the wall. '' Cole: Here’s the truth of the matter James; you’re a has-been. Not even, you’re a never-was. Because you never have been anything. By the way, I’m not International Champ because it’s the best I can do. I’m the International Champ, because I’m the best damn wrestler on this roster right now, and if you don’t think that’s true then --- ''Cole stops talking and grabs the beer bottle out of Storm’s hand and smashes it against the wall before nailing him with a Superkick. '' Cole: Sorry about your damn luck. '''MATCH 3:' Finn Balor vs Tyler Breeze These two former rivals put on a great match but Finn Balor pulls out the win at 15 minutes with a Bloody Sunday DDT. After the match, Balor lifts Breeze back up and the two shake hands. SEGMENT 3: '' Finn Balor is walking backstage after his match when Todd Grisham comes up to him. '' Grisham: Excuse me, Mr. Balor, can I have a few minutes? Balor: Sure Todd. Grisham: How do you feel about having to face Solomon Crowe in his now earned rematch at Apocalypse? Balor: I don’t care who I have to face, honestly. PURE World Champion, I am the definition of this championship. Throw the worst at me. Give me Bray Wyatt, Sting, The Undertaker, Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman, and I’ll take them all down. I told you, now that I’ve won this championship, I am NOT going to let it go. Grisham: Okay, thank you for the time Finn. Balor holds the title and walks off. '' '''MATCH 4: '''James Storm vs Austin Aries vs Neville vs Rusev vs Kenny Omega vs Stardust - #1 contender for International Championship Omega is eliminated first by Austin Aries. Aries is eliminated next by Rusev, and while Rusev is working on getting Stardust over too, Neville comes and takes them both out, leaving just Storm and Neville. The two brawl and wrestle, but Storm picks up the win at 18 minutes, catching Neville mid-air and throwing him over the top rope. '''SEGMENT 4: 'Sting comes out to the ring to a huge pop. '' Sting: WOOO!!! Sting is BACK on PURE Wrestling! You all know who I am, you all know why I’m here, let’s get to it. 1997 – Two of the most historic wrestling companies clash, and at their forefronts laid two of the most mysterious, dark, demonic figures in wrestling history. Sting, and The Undertaker. It was a dream match for the ages, only, we were never in the same company at the same time. And when it came time to join NGW, no one knew where the Undertaker was. But I joined anyways, and I did do a lot. I faced a lot of men I would never have had a chance to face otherwise like John Cena, Dean Ambrose, Solomon Crowe, hell even this monster of a man Braun Strowman. Even at 55 years old, there’s no keeping me down! Well that’s what I thought, until the Switchblade Anarchy put me out of power. BUT even then, I came back! And what happens the very night I come back…? The Undertaker decides to make his presence felt. This match may be 20 something years late, but it’s happening. And at Apocalypse, Undertaker, you WILL meet your end. I don’t understand why you pick this fight now, but it’s happening, it sure as hell is happening. In case you decide to not show your face before Apocalypse itself, I want you to know one thing. There won’t be any respect. Because this time, you came into MY yard. PURE Wrestling; I’ve been a part of this show since the first day. And mark my words, once I’m done with Undertaker, I AM coming for the PURE World Championship. ''Sting drops his mic and walks off as the crowd goes wild. MAIN EVENT: Hideo Itami and Shinsuke Nakamura vs Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn Zayn and Owens pick up the DQ win at 11 minutes when Bray Wyatt and Braun Strowman interfere, taking both men down. Itami tries helping Owens and Zayn while Nakamura bails, but Strowman quickly disposes of Itami and Nakamura helps Itami out. Owens and Zayn are alone against Wyatt and Strowman while the third man makes his way through the crowd. The three crowd around Owens and Zayn until ROMAN REIGNS’ music hits as he rushes down the ramp. Reigns gets in the ring and takes Wyatt down with a Superman punch. Owens and Zayn get back up and manage to take Strowman over the top rope. The third man is alone against the three now as Reigns nails him with a SPEAR. Sami Zayn removes the mask to reveal… ERICK ROWAN. Reigns, Zayn, and Owens roll Rowan out of the ring and pose on the turnbuckles as the show ends.